


When The World Is Spinning And I Am Standing Still

by Maluminspace, mermaidcashton



Series: Pop That Pretty Question [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: M/M, Swearing, gay relationship, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/pseuds/mermaidcashton
Summary: All in all Calum knows that he's probably the luckiest man alive. In fact, there's no probably about it... He has a job that he loves and that pays well, a house close to the beach like he'd always dreamed of, three dogs that Michael had agreed to adopting without complaint, friends and family that loved him unconditionally and a boyfriend that meant the entire world to him.OrCalum has a whole romantic thing planned but romance has never really been his strong point...





	When The World Is Spinning And I Am Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/gifts).



> This idea popped into my head on my drive home and I had to write it for my best malum buddy!  
> ***  
> Title taken from 'Motion Sickness' by Hands like Houses

Michael Gordon Clifford wasn't perfect. He mostly operated at just one volume which was far too loud for Calum's delicate ears, he 'forgets' (or is too lazy) to put the dish washer on at least twice a week leaving Calum to eat toast from a square of kitchen paper in the mornings instead from a plate like a civilised person, he spends far too many hours playing video games, he almost always sneaks sugary snacks onto the weekly shopping list despite Calum's relentless pursuit of a healthy diet for both of them, he's far too clingy when he has even the smallest of sniffles and he could most definitely be described a pillow princess when it comes to the bedroom department. 

Calum could probably double the length of that list if he sat and thought about it for a little while but the truth is, for everyone of his 'flaws', Michael has twice the amount of endearing qualities... he's fun, he's spontaneous, he always lets Calum choose the movie on pizza nights, he can brighten Calum's mood simply by being in the same room as him, he always buys Calum's favourite beer even though Michael doesn't care that much for it, his cuddles are second to none and despite his apparent lack of effort when it comes to sex Calum actually loves being the one in control and he probably wouldn't change their sex life at all if he was entirely honest. 

All in all Calum knows that he's probably the luckiest man alive. In fact, there's no probably about it... He has a job that he loves and that pays well, a house close to the beach like he'd always dreamed of, three dogs that Michael had agreed to adopting without complaint, friends and family that loved him unconditionally and a boyfriend that meant the entire world to him. That final point is hammered further into his heart as he watches Michael chase their dogs along the sand towards the sea. To most people he probably wouldn't qualify as traditionally handsome, he definitely didn't dress very smartly most of the time and his bleached blonde hair was always tousled and messed up. But to Calum, all of those things were part of what made Michael, Michael and Michael was the man that Calum loved with his entire being. 

As the three dogs leap into the shallow waves, Michael turns back to look at Calum, a familiar beaming grin brightening his features. Calum tries to return it but the nerves that have been building in his stomach all afternoon prevent it, causing a lukewarm smile at best. Michael's expression changes to one of slight concern and he instantly changes direction to head towards his boyfriend instead of following the dogs.

Calum mentally berates himself for causing Michael even the tiniest amount of worry or concern, but it's probably a necessary evil at this point though. He takes a second to glance up at the sky, the sun is just beginning to set, perfect timing... the words he wanted to say had been playing on a loop through his mind for days but now the moment was imminent he could barely remember any of them and it was getting harder to contain the butterflies that seem to multiply in his tummy by the second.

"Are you alright babe?" Michael asks, his piercing green eyes searching Calum's brown ones for some hint of an answer as he slows to a stop in front of his boyfriend.

Calum nods "never better..." he replies honestly, stopping in his tracks to briefly check their surroundings. There are no other people around save for a small family a fair way ahead of them, they're standing close enough to the sea for it to be a romantic backdrop but not too close that it's noisy waves would drown out Calum's words, the sun's casting a perfect reddish glow over the beach and Calum knows this is it. This is so much better than the fancy restaurant he'd originally planned. He uncurls his fingers from the box that he's been gripping inside his jacket pocket for the last half hour, knowing that the next time he holds it he'll be asking the most important question he's ever asked in his life. 

"Are you sure?" Michael asks, the concern has reached his voice now and it's the final nudge Calum needs. "You look a bit peaky, do you wanna sit down for a bit?" 

Calum shakes his head and strokes Michael's lightly stubbled cheek gently with one thumb. The blonde melts into the touch and a hint of a smile returns to his face. The brown boy kisses the corner of his boyfriend's impossibly pink lips briefly before taking a long deep breath. He's just savouring the moment as he runs through the words he plans to say one last time and takes Michael's left hand in his right, the moment has finally arrived. In a few minutes he'll be the happiest person in the universe or a broken man. He prays to every entity he can think of that it's not the latter and forces the first sentence out of his dry mouth "Mikey, you know you're the most important person in world to me..."

Realisation dawns on Michael's face and words fly seemingly thoughtlessly from his mouth "Oh shit! Calum, are you proposing?!"

The words would have sent a stab of fear through Calum's body if it wasn't for Michael's excited smile and shrieking tone. 

Calum could feel his cheeks warm up in a blush but he smiles through it "I was trying to, yeah..." he giggles.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Michael squeaks "please carry on..."

Calum rolls his eyes and reaches for the box in his jacket pocket, the speech he'd worked so hard on seemed suddenly pathetic and unnecessary. He knew there was no need to drop to one knee either, that was a cheesy and overrated gesture. "I love you Michael-loudmouth-Clifford, despite your tendency to interrupt me when I'm asking important questions..." he grins letting go of Michael's hand in order to open the box and reveal the simple silver band that Calum had picked out months ago. "I know I have my faults too, but I'm really hoping they won't stop you from saying yes..."

"Just fucking ask me!" Michael squeals, bouncing on the balls of his feet and holding out his left hand for Calum to take.

Calum lets out an exasperated but fond laugh as he takes his boyfriend's hand and looks into his excitable green eyes "okay, impatient child..." he sighs happily "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Michael booms and before Calum's even finished saying his final word, he's pulled into an adoring kiss that he wishes could last forever. All too soon though, Michael is pulling away and holding out his hand again. "Gimme!" He giggles nodding to the ring before fixing Calum with those beautiful green eyes again.

Calum tips the ring into his palm before sliding it effortlessly onto the third finger of Michael's left hand. The blonde squeaks with excitement again before launching himself into Calum's arms, almost sending them both crashing to the ground. They share another long, messy kiss during which Michael wraps both of his arms around Calum's neck and pulls their bodies as close together as possible. As soon as they pull apart for air Michael smiles again and in the red glow of the sunset he's the most beautiful thing Calum's ever seen in his life. 

"I love you too, Calum, more than anything..." Michael beams before a more mischievous expression takes over his face.

Calum can't help but match the smirk, hoping that Michael is thinking of some sexual way to commemorate the day. However, his hopes of a spontaneous fuck or even a quick blowjob behind the rocks they'd passed a few minutes ago are dashed by one less than sexy, but so typically 'Michael' sentence: "last one into the sea has to pay for the pizza!" Michael yells before tearing off towards the sea where their three dogs are still paddling happily.

"That's not fair!" Calum yells as he takes off after his boyfriend "I paid for the ring!"

Calum might have known that his carefully laid plans would never have come to fruition, he should have realised he'd never be able to give the 'perfect' romantic proposal he'd hoped for but this was his and Michael's relationship in a nutshell, perfectly imperfect and he wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at spelling and grammar, so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Your comments mean a lot though so please me know if you like it :) I may do more little proposal fics like this if I get more inspiration!


End file.
